Turbulent flow is problematic to model because of its typically random and time-variant behavior, as well as the non-linear trajectories of flow and turbulent components of flow. A prior art method of describing flow is to divide the flow components into laminar flow regions and turbulent flow regions, where the turbulent flow is characterized by Reynolds number, the ratio of momentum forces to viscous forces. It is desired to provide a model for turbulent flow, and additionally desired to provide a memory-efficient description for the estimation of turbulent flow.